Judas is Dead
by Aquamaureen13
Summary: Artemis is dead. Wally searches for the truth and won't stop until it's discovered. And who's this new masked femme fetale who will stop at nothing to stop the Light? And where does Robin fall into all of this? Of Judas and Love – Part 2
1. Bullseye and you're dead

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. I wish I did because I would totally add Jason Todd in as Red Hood, the show would focus on WallyxArtemisxDick (my OT3), sexy Roy would be all mine, and SuperMaritan would still be together.**

Wally was up early shooting targets. It had been a week since the run in at the cave, the last time he'd seen the team. He shot another arrow and it hit the target just barely. His mind had been distracted, consumed with thoughts of the team. Artemis stood at the doorway.

"Sorry." Wally apologized to her for missing the bullseye and barely hitting the target. She had taught him so when he messed up it was on her head. If he ever failed on a mission or if the Shadows didn't see him up to capability then Artemis would take some of the punishment as his trainer.

"It's okay, let me help you." Artemis said and strolled over behind him. She moved her arms around him and positioned his arms just right. "You were distracted, something you can't afford. No distractions allowed, because distractions are to be eliminated." Artemis told him.

Wally turned his head and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "You distract me babe." He told her sweetly and Artemis gave him a small smile before turning her attention back to the target. Maybe Wally was seeing things but he could have sworn he saw sorrow in Artemis' eyes.

"It's like I've told you. You have to listen to your heart beat." Artemis instructed and they both stood in silence. They both listened to their heartbeats. Their beating formed as one. "Listen between beats then, when the time is right, you let go." Artemis added.

Wally moved from his position to look back at her. "What if I don't want to let go?" Wally asked seriously, he wasn't talking about shooting arrows anymore. Artemis looked at him with sad, grey eyes. There was no mistaking the sorrow this time. "Sometimes you don't have a choice." Artemis answered and Wally moved himself back into position.

"When the time comes, you'll let go." Artemis told him and they both released the arrow together.

As the arrow flew through the air in Wally's eye it changed into birdarang. Instead of a target the birdarang hit Artemis, dead center of her chest. Bullseye.

"ARTEMIS!" Wally screamed a loud as his lungs would allow him. Everything seemed to move in slow motion afterwards.

Wally, now dressed as Apollo, tried to run over towards the bloody, stumbling Artemis. However, Artemis was close to the edge of the rooftop and she stumbled back too far causing her to fall. Her bow had fallen out of her hand so she had no way of saving herself. Wally only reached the roof's edge after she fell over. He would have fallen over himself had Aqualad not grabbed him and pulled him back in time. Wally tried to break free. He had super speed, he could save her. But it was no use, Aqualad held him back.

"NO!" Wally screamed, once again as loud as he could. Tears in his green eyes ran across his cheeks.

Artemis' voice was heard screaming before the crash of a body hitting the ground. Dead silence filled the scene. Looking over the edge Wally saw her. Artemis was on the ground of the city below…dead.

The redhead struggled against the Atlantian but Kaldur held onto his former teammate less he do something rash. All Wally could do was scream his lungs out and cry his heart out. Miss Martian levitated Artemis' body back up to the roof of the Butler Company building where the fight had taken place to which Robin immediately ran over to examine her body. There was no point though. A normal human like Artemis could not have survived a thirty floor fall after taking a birdarang to the chest.

Wally was still being held back by Kaldur as the rest of the team gathered around the limp and lifeless Artemis. Her head had obviously taken a deep blow as it bled a small pool of blood on the roof. Zatanna tried using magic to revive her but obviously it was no use at her skill level. Superboy picked up the blonde archer in his arms; he'd carry her back to the base.

"Put her down!" Wally yelled at them finally forming words from his screams of agony. They didn't deserve to touch her.

"Wally, we-" Robin started to say when the speedster cut him off.

"Shut up! You don't get to say anything _Dick_!" Wally yelled at him not caring that he just blurted out Robin's real name to everyone. Not like it mattered though. The Shadows had only sent Apollo and Artemis. So only the team had just heard what he said.

"You killed her!" Wally said as he glared coldly as Dick, tears still falling from his now dark green eyes.

"I-I-I didn't mean to. It was an accident. Wally, I'm sorry." Robin replied stuttering. But to Wally it didn't matter. Wally once again tried to struggle in Kaldur's hold but the Atlantian had already cuffed his hands behind his back. These cuffs specifically designed so he can't vibrate out of.

"You don't just get to say you're sorry and everything's better. She's dead. Artemis is dead because of you! You'll pay for this, all of you! If it's the last thing I do, all of you will pay! I will avenge her death!" Wally ranted. Is tone similar to that from when he vowed to kill all the aliens when Artemis 'died' during the training exercise gone wrong. Only this time, this was real. They wouldn't just wake up and she'd be fine, no matter how much he wished for it. The team fell silent, especially Robin. No one knew what to say.

Wally elbowed Aqualad from behind and super-speeded off while still in cuffs. He'd fight them another day. First he had to get back to Roy's apartment, get these cuffs off, and report Artemis' death to the Shadows. He knew Jade and Roy would want vengeance too; even Sportsmaster would want some kind of payback. Despite his cruelty, the girl was still his daughter. His own flesh and blood. And at the very least he lost his pupil, the girl he trained personally since she was a child.

Another thing on his mind was getting Artemis' body back. She deserved to be with him, someone who loved for her and truly cared for her no matter what. Someone who would put her to rest properly with the dignity she deserved. She did not belong with the team who saw her as nothing but a Judas and traitor. Artemis deserved for her mother to know and see her.

They had relocated Paula just after that run in at the cave. Sportsmaster's recommendation in case the team actually bought Wally's story, so that pretty much ruined his plan of the team going to her. Wally had only met her once and that was when he helped her pack; she accepted him as her daughter's boyfriend and she was very sweet. Wally actually felt glad to be protecting her by being with the Shadows after finally meeting her. However, she was never told about the deal or anything relating to the Shadows. She thought the relocation was for protection from the Shadows not by the Shadows, which in a way it was both.

However, Artemis' mother deserved to know everything now. To see her daughter's body. Now the team had her and who knows what they'd do. They'd probably cut her open and see if there was anything that could be of use to them and once they were done they'd dump her. Why did they care? She was an assassin now, a shadow, a villain like the rest of them.

Wally wouldn't let that happen to her. He'd get her body back and seek vengeance for her death. The only thing that could stop him from doing either one of those things was his own death.

* * *

After the team returned to base, Superboy had placed Artemis on an infirmary bed until they knew what to do with her. Batman had come and they de-briefed him. The dark knight too felt sorrow; he had known this girl for a while. Despite her choice of witching sides he did somewhat care for her and feel as though her death was untimely.

Robin excused himself which Batman allowed. Poor kid, Bruce had no idea how Dick would recover from this. His first kill, and a former friend/teammate at that.

Robin used the Zetabeams to teleported to the old payphone in Gotham.

"Artemis Crock is dead?" A distorted voice asked from the shadows, obviously a voice changer was being used. The the voice was distinctively female.

"Yes, she is. The team is mourning now, and Apollo really wants revenge now." Robin replied sadly.

"You did the right thing. The Light would have killed her anyways. She was a distract to Apollo and distracts are to be eliminated. Besides, she had discovered the truth. Paula Crock never made it to her relocation sight, she was killed by the Light before she reached it. They're playing Apollo and if he had tried leaving they'd kill him too. The Light must be taken down but not at the expense of an innocent life. Artemis knew the risk and she agreed to it all." The voice replied.

"What am I suppose to call you?" Robin asked.

"_Secret_." Answered the voice. Robin only got to catch a glimpse of a young woman before she disappeared into the shadows for good. She had worn all black, except for a solid white mas that covered just her eyes, she had black lips, tan skin, and she appeared to have long white hair that flowed down her back.

And as Robin left a figure stood from a rooftop. The figure had a bow out with an arrow aimed for Robin's head but at the last second the figured stop himself from shooting the boy wonder. After escaping Wally had freed himself from the cuffs but decided to trace a tracker he had placed on Robin before doing anything else.

Wally had been determined to shoot his ex-best friend when he saw that the boy had appeared in Gotham. But Wally couldn't shoot Robin right now as much as he wanted to, he was the only connection Wally had to this Secret person.

Wally had heard every bit of their conversation but he was still processing it. The Shadows lied to him? The Light lied to him? Artemis had given her life to some plan? He needed answers only Robin and the mysterious Secret could provide. Revenge would have to take a back seat.

And with that Apollo was gone in a flash as he super-speeded away.

* * *

**And that's the first chapter of part 2. Much more is on the way kiddies. **

**Any thoughts as to Artemis' death or anything else really?**

**Reviews and comments are always appreciated. **

**I hope to finish this before school starts up in September. Senior year, baby!**

**This will most likely end up a trilogy but it's still too early to say at this point. I'll have to see where this takes me. **


	2. Got a secret, can you keep it?

**Ummm, so yeah, sorry for the wait. My life's been pretty hectic. **

**- Break-up with clingy boyfriend**

**- Computer broke**

**- Got my driver's license**

**- Looking at colleges**

**- Preparing for senior year of high school**

**Do you really need more explanation?**

**So, once again, sorry for this being so late. I hope you all like it. I had earlier hoped to have this story finished before school starts for me in September but clearly that's not going to happen. But I'm going to keep writing on through school.**

**Without further a due: Chapter 2 for Judas is Dead!**

* * *

Wally had relayed the information of what happened to Artemis to the Shadows upon his return. They appeared as though it was a loss but Wally could tell the only two that really cared were Jade and Roy. They seemed genuinely saddened at the news. Wally knew to keep his mouth shut though. Both Jade and Roy left Wally alone in his room once they reached the apartment; they knew he needed to be alone. His green eyes scanned the room, the room where he and Artemis had spent so many nights together, only now did he notice how empty and bare it really was.

Once the door had been shut and locked Wally waited a little to make sure he would be left alone. He opened the apartment window silently before leaving, still in full Apollo attire. He needed to see someone. Or at least he'd _hopefully_ be seeing someone.

Running at super speed Wally decided to see the truth for himself. Once he stopped in front of an abandoned building he looked back down at a letter's return address. It was this exact location but obviously no one lived here.

His eyes widened in shocked. His mind put the pieces together. This letter's return address revealed so much yet so little to him. He somewhat wished he never came here, that he had stayed in blind stupidity.

Why was this location so important? The letter had been sent, or at least presumably, by Paula Crock saying how well her move had been and how nice the neighborhood was. However, clearly no one lived here. This Secret girl was right. Paula never made it here, she never sent that letter, and that meant she was probably dead. Wally had been lied to. Yet, that still didn't excuse some things. Like Dick killing Artemis. Even if Artemis knew about this she would have told him. They told each other _everything_. Didn't they? Had she really sacrificed herself for him?

It was time for one more stop.

The run was worth it. Wally knew what he was doing was incredibly stupid; it was flat out insane and downright suicidal. But he needed answers and to find Secret. Only Dick could tell him what he needed to know. And that was why Wally now stood outside Wayne Manor, preparing to break into the home of the dark knight.

Wally prepared a grappling arrow in his bow that would pull him in. Aiming it just above Dick's bedroom, something caused him to pause. He put the arrow back and took out a regular one. Wally faced the shadows behind him. "Step out. _Now_." Wally commanded.

"Oh, so demanding." A mock voice came. It was that distorted voice again. And only one word pierced the speedster's mind.

_Secret!_

A playful laugh came from the darkness but Wally kept his face stone cold. His arrow still at the ready in case he decided to attack. "I know who you are. You're _Secret_." He stated.

"Right you are lover boy." Secret said and stepped out into the glow of the streetlight. She looked the same as before but now he got a close up look.

She seemed familiar but he couldn't quite place it. Maybe it had something to do with the way her long white hair laid, or maybe the curve of her black lipstick stained lips, or maybe it was the completion of her olive colored skin. The way she stood with one hand on her hip just seemed to spark something in his mind but it just didn't click.

"Sorry, I'm taken." Wally told her coldly and those black lips of Secret's smirked.

"Not anymore. From what I heard your little girlfriend took a long plunge to her death. Too bad Apollo, I'm sure you'll find another _spitfire_." Secret mocked.

Furious, Wally shot his arrow. Secret twirled in a way that almost looked like a dance. She avoided the arrow as her hair whirled in the air delicately. Next thing Wally knew Secret had two elbow blades on, cutting through the air as she twirled her way to him. Before he could draw another arrow one of those blades was already at his neck. He couldn't move. Just then something registered in his mind.

"How do you know about the spitfire thing?" Wally questioned seriously. A playful smirk laced the black lips once again.

"I know more about you and your former _ninja girlfriend_ than you think." Secret told him. Her smirk held something in it. Like she knew a lot more than she let on and that she knew something very important that he didn't.

Looking for answers, Wally kicked Secret back and moved as super speed to have an arrow aimed at her neck. Oh how the tables had turned. "Tell me _everything_ you know." Wally gritted out between his teeth. Play time was over. His girlfriend was dead, his ex-best friend had killed her, and now some girl showed up knowing a lot more than he did about the situation. All he wanted to do was mourn Artemis but he couldn't do that until all loose ends were completely sealed up.

Secret let off a smoke bomb and Wally shot the arrow. When the smoke clear the arrow was in the ground and secret couldn't be found.

"_Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it in your pocket, taking this one to the grave. If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said. Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead." _Secret's voice sang from the darkness.

Was she seriously singing? Wally let out a scream of frustration, though that was a bad move on his part. Dick, still in Robin attire, had looked out is window to see him. Great, Wally had just given himself away. Before Robin could get to him Apollo had already sped off into the night. He'd come back at another time and hopefully next time he'll get more answers than questions when he left.

Robin reached the ground and Secret stepped out once again.

"What'd you tell him?" Robin questioned her seriously and Secret only smiled innocently.

"I didn't tell him anything. I just sang him a little song." Secret answered sweetly before heading back into the shadows. "Sweet dreams bird boy." Secret called back playfully.

Robin stood for a moment longer before whispering a few words, mainly to himself. "Stay safe…Artemis."

* * *

**Okay guys, so once I'm done with this I'm planning on writing a Young Justice version of Savages. I've only seen the movie once but I really like the concept. Plus I got inspired by a YJ version someone made on youtube. I was planning on making it Dick/Artemis/Wally with Jade as Elena. Good idea or bad? If you have any suggestions for that please tell me. I really want to know what you guys think.**

**Also, I love reviews. They help me write faster knowing I have people who want to read more. They make my day and make me feel special. So please review. I promise it won't take this long until the next chapter.**


	3. That which we call a rose

The funeral for Artemis had been small. It was attended by the team and the Justice League. No one else. Because there was no one else. Paula couldn't be found by the League so she wasn't there. If only they knew the truth of what had happened to her. The only one there who knew the truth stood in a black suit with a pair of dark sunglasses to hide his deep blue eyes.

Silence fell over all the guests, though the one who seemed to be taking it the hardest was Green Arrow. Ollie didn't blame Robin though, no one did. It's just one of those things that happen. No one expects these things to happen until it actually does. Robin had been excused from the team and patrol in Gotham ever since Artemis' death.

Bruce knew it couldn't have been easy. His ward's first, and hopefully only, kill. It had been a complete accident and to make it worse it had been to one who he once trusted with his own life. In a few days Bruce would let Dick be Robin again but he needed to know the young boy was ready first. Death was never easy, no matter what position you were in.

Unknown to all the heroes below, three shadows stood in the branches of a tree. Roy, Jade, and Wally. They had all come to mourn the loss of their loved one. Jade was wearing her Cheshire mask. She had said it was just in case they were spotted and a fight went down but Roy and Wally knew better. Jade was wearing the mask so no one could see the weakness in her eyes as she cried for her little sister.

Wally hadn't told them anything. He said nothing about Paula or Secret of that Robin had actually killed Artemis intentionally. He wanted to keep everything to himself. This mystery was for him, and him alone, to solve. Roy didn't cry, he was too tough for that, but the sorrow could be visibly seen in his eyes. Wally had cried enough, not even here would we cry.

The three watched as many of the teammates shed a tear or two, even Superboy no matter how much he tried to hide it like it was nothing.

Artemis looked so peaceful in her coffin. Her skin paler than usual but her face was so calm; she looked more sleeping than dead. She was dressed how she would have wanted to be, in full hero attire, the way she would have wanted to be remembered.

And unknown to the three shadows in the tree a fourth shadow member stood at the top of a building looking down. A very vengeful shadow. Sportsmaster. The man who had just lost his daughter. Yeah, they'd fought many a time but when she had switched sides to the Shadows he felt like they were actually beginning to get some family feeling there. Not a lot but enough for Lawrence Crock to get pissed that he lost his baby girl.

Sportsmaster tensed seeing them all below for a moment before leaving. He didn't turn back once. He had mourned his daughter. He'd get revenge later. Right now he had stuff to do. The job first, personal business came second if at all.

The coffin eventually had to be shut and lowered six feet under. One by one people left, eventually Roy and Jade left themselves once the coast was clear.

All that remained was Wally. When everyone else was long gone he made his way out of the tree and over to her grave. A single white rose in his hand that he gently placed over the disturbed earth.

"A white rose, an interesting choice. The symbol of rebirth. The white rose is said to mean purity, innocence, silence, reverence, humility, youthfulness, heavenly, but most importantly…_Secrecy_."

Wally turned to see that Secret now stood behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Wally spat out coldly but turned his eyes back to the stone that marked Artemis' resting place. It was simple. Her name, date of birth, date of death, a stone archer carved into it, and underneath the dates read the words '_a true Goddess and a true Friend'. _

Secret pulled out a white rose of her own along with a black rose. She moved gracefully before placing them beside Wally's rose. "The black rose means death but it also means _farewell_." Secret stated. Wally's expression softened after seeing the gesture but he still wanted answers. Yet, he wouldn't fight her. Not today and not here of all places.

"You still haven't answered my questioned." Wally said. He was genuinely curious. She seemed to be mocking Artemis' death last he saw her and now she seemed completely devoid of her playful tone from before.

Secret looked down at the grave, or at least that's what Wall could assume since he couldn't see her eyes. Both stood in absolute silence. Thunder was heard in the distance. Oh how the weather had its strange ways of fitting the occasion. They both still stood. Secret not yet answering his question.

Soon the rain came and it poured on them. Wally began to turn to leave before Secret's distorted voice stopped him. "I just came to say goodbye to someone very close to me. Someone who never had a life of her own. A life in which she never got to live and was destined to die from the moment was she was brought into this world. Her purpose now complete for an even bigger purpose." Secret explained. Her voice cryptic of anything specific.

Wally knew she was trying to tell him something. He just couldn't quite grasp it. The way she knew so much about him and Artemis, the song, and the way she spoke now. She was trying to give him some kind of message. Why she couldn't just spit it out was beyond him. Maybe she couldn't.

"Until next time Apollo. I look forward to our next chat. Remember, we're on the same side, the side of the truth. Don't let the Shadows know what you found went to Paula's _address_." Secret spoke.

Wally's eyes widen. How had she known that he went to try and see Paula only to come up with nothing? Was she following him? Were they truly on the same side? It was time to take a leap of faith.

"Wally West." He introduced himself as he held out a hand. Even though he wasn't in Apollo attire whatsoever, and she probably knew his name already, he wanted to show some sign of trust. Secret seemed to accept it because she smiled and shook his hand.

"Alice." Secret told him but refused to remove her mask or give a last name. He understood though. At least he got something out of her. Alice and Wally then parted way and left the cemetery. Alice then pressed a private com-link in her ear.

"Dick, he's starting to trust me." Secret reported.

"The League and the team still mourn. Meet me tomorrow night so we can continue on with the plan, you know the place." Robin's voice replied.

Secret disappeared into the shadows of the night without a reply. He already knew she'd come.

* * *

**And the plot thickens. Dun dun dun duuuuuuun! Told you the wait wouldn't be that long.**

**So is Alice really Artemis or did Dick say it last chapter for another reason?**

**If Artemis and Alice are the same then how can she be in the ground and above ground at the same time?**

**Oh the mystery! I bet this chapter threw you through a mental loop.**

**Anyways, yeah I know it's a short chapter but I felt it was necessary to have a funeral scene. I didn't want to have too much going on.**

**I love reviews so please review! I want to hear your feedback so I can grow as a writer and I want to hear your thoughts and theories on everything.**


	4. Question&Answer Game

Three months had passed since Artemis' funeral. Wally had continued to work for the Shadows as Apollo. He knew that if he even thought about leaving they'd kill him despite Paula no longer being alive. They didn't know that he knew. Besides, the Shadows had information he could use to his advantage. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. However, it seemed his number of friends had significantly decreased since joining the League of Shadows. The only two people he could trust to watch his back were Roy and Jade, he did still live with them after all, yet he didn't tell them anything. Not about Paula being dead and especially not about Secret.

Speaking of the mysterious 'Alice', Wally hadn't seen the girl since that rainy day at the cemetery. But every time he went to visit Artemis' grave there was always a fresh white rose there. No doubt from Secret, she even said it herself, the white rose meant _secrecy_.

The redhead still had this strange feeling she was trying to send him some kind of message. Every time he tried to wait for her to come so he could catch her and talk to her, she'd never show. She always came when he was gone.

It seemed like he was the one being watched instead of her. But no matter how many times Wally tried he could never spot the white haired beauty hiding anywhere. Wally continued to fight the team whenever they came across each other; he always attacked Dick the hardest. Apollo always tried to give him the worst injuries as some means of payback for Artemis. He didn't actually try to kill Robin because Wally knew the little troll had info on what was really going on. It was the only thing preventing the vengeful speedster from killing his former best friend.

One night, Wally laid in his bed looking up at the ceiling, wearing nothing but his boxers. Roy and Jade were on Shadows business tonight but they had granted Wally the night off because he was unneeded. His green eyes had only shut for a moment but they immediately opened up wide when he felt a cool metal against his throat and a warm body on top of him.

There, sitting right on top of his laying body, with a throwing knife at his throat, was Secret.

Wally opened his mouth to speak but instead Secret quickly placed her lips on his with her tongue using the opportunity to thrust into his mouth. Wally gasped and only then did he notice she was straddling him, as well as his lack of clothing. As much as he hated it, he found himself kissing her back. Something about the kiss felt so right no matter how wrong it was. It felt familiar and natural.

When Secret pulled her mouth away she also pulled her knife away from his throat and placed it back in a secret compartment on her leg. She didn't pay him any attention for a moment until he spoke. "What was that?" He asked. That usual smirk held on Secret's face appeared.

"It's called a kiss. I'm sure you and Artemis have done that and _much more_." Secret replied to which Wally looked away blushing.

"I meant, what was it for? Why'd you kiss me?" Wally rephrased his questioning.

He earned a shrug in response. "Why'd you kiss back?" Secret retorted as she crossed her arms over his naked chest and leaned so her lips were inches away from his. Wally looked away. He didn't have an answer to that but answered anyways.

"I don't know. I guess…I guess something felt right about it."

"Sometimes things that feel right are actually right." Secret replied. She rolled her hips on his causing his hands to fly to her waist insictively.

"And sometimes they're wrong. _Dead wrong_." Secret added. She bent down, her lips so close to his. But she wouldn't close the distance herself. She was baiting him challenging him to seal the gap and to kiss once more. She began to grind her hips to egg him on and he bucked back. "We both want this. I can feel your hard on pressing into me. So stop trying to fight it. Just give in." Secret whispered huskily against his lips, granted that just might be the voice distorter she used. He had never heard her actual voice.

Wally missed Artemis. Feeling her warm body against him and screaming his name in ecstasy as she orgasmed. And now here was a girl, a very beautiful one, despite not being able to see her full face with the mask on. She was on top of him and inviting him to just give in to her. How could he say no? It wasn't Artemis. But maybe he could pretend. Maybe he could trick himself this once into thinking she wasn't really dead.

_To hell with it._ Wally thought as he pushed up and forced his lips onto hers.

Secret smirked and kissed him back. One hand went to his wild hair and the other raked down his chest.

Wally winced at the pain of her nails scraping down his skin but continued to kiss her. Their mouths opened and tongues battled for dominance. He was giving in. This was something he needed and that they both wanted. It's not exactly cheating if the girl he loves is dead. It would only be one night and maybe he could get some information out of Secret.

With his hands on her hips he grinded up against her to which she rolled back on him. Their moans getting mixed into the kiss as their tongues continued to push back and forth. Secret pulled back and Wally removed her black top revealing a black bra underneath. He quickly unclasped the bra in the back and Secret tossed it carelessly in the room somewhere. They both then assisted in removing her black bottoms to reveal matching panties. The only things left on Secret were her mask and voice distorter.

Turning the tables, Wally flipped them over. He then pinned her wrists above her head with one hand.

"Okay, here's the deal. We continue but you have to answer my questions." Wally told her firmly.

"What makes you think I'll answer your questions?" Secret questioned and now it was Wally's turn to smirk.

"A thing about us speedsters that you may not know about: We're able to vibrate _any_ part of our body."

As if to demonstrate, he moved his hand to Secret's clothed core and began vibrating just the tips of his fingers where he clit was. Secret bit her bottom lip to stop herself from letting out a moan. She was bucking her hips against his hand. She was so close when suddenly he stopped vibrating and pulled away.

"We have a deal? For every question I ask and you answer you get an orgasm. Game ends when we're both spent. But I must warn you, speedsters have high stamina and recover quickly. This could go on 'til morning and later."

Black lips pouted together in thought for a moment. The second Wally relaxed his grip Secret flipped them back over. She moved her lips to his ear. She licked the shell before nibbling the lobe lightly. "Deal. Ask away." Secret whispered in his ear.

Glad to know that his plan worked, the redhead began thinking carefully. He knew that certain questions would be off limits and he knew that he wouldn't be able to remove her mask. He had to consider his questions carefully. He couldn't keep fucking her forever. The questions needed to be important but not too big.

The two kissed each other until Wally pulled away and spoke.

"How do you know Artemis?" He asked. His first question. After asking he flipped them back over and began sucking on her left nipple.

Secret arched as she let out a deep moans. Her hands flew to his hair, keeping a death grip on his ginger locks. Only when Wally switched to the right breast did she answer. She knew how the game went but that didn't mean she couldn't be cryptic in her answers. She could give away info without giving away too much. If anything he asked crossed a line she's dress herself and leave which wouldn't be fun for either of them. "I was there when she was born. You could say we're close even though we didn't exactly spend a lot of time together." Secret answered.

Holding up on his side of the deal, Wally ripped off her panties. He placed two fingers inside her wet entrance with his thumb on her clit. His hand vibrated hard against her. As he finger fucked her he digested her answer. Secret appeared to be around the same age as Artemis so she couldn't have been that old when Artemis had been born. Secret's parents must have known Artemis' parents or something for Secret to have been there.

As the night continued on, they fucked, sucked, and did whatever else as long as Secret kept answering her questions. Wally discovered that in fact Artemis' death had been planned by her and Robin, Robin and Secret had met through Batman (though she never said why or how), Batman and the rest of the Justice League were unaware of this plan, Secret wanted to destroy the Light and the Shadows because they had caused her family to fall apart, and that she had a contact that fed her info on most Light activity.

And as each orgasm hit, Wally never once called out her name. Neither 'Secret' nor 'Alice'. With each time he came, the only name that could escape Wally's lips was "Artemis!" Secret didn't seem to mind though. Maybe she understood him or maybe she just didn't care. However, when Wally had awoken the next morning under the covers, the warm body he had fallen asleep next to was gone.

On the space of the bed where Secret had last been with him was a note as well as a cellphone. The cellphone had only one contact in it labeled 'Secret'. Wally then read the note: '_Contact me any time if you want to meet or need my help. I'll keep you posted on anything I find out. Keep pretending like you know nothing. I'll also keep Dick informed as well.'_

A smile fell upon Wally's lips. He was now going to get even greater answers to the ones he just uncovered the previous night. As much as he hated it Dick was involved too and- wait..._Dick_? Sure he had seen her outside Wayne Manor but he had figured she was following him. So it appeared Robin had trusted her enough to give her his identity. That or she figured it out. The second one wouldn't surprise him. She seemed to have answers to everything and know a lot more than what she was telling anyone.

* * *

In an old rundown apartment Secret walked in after unlocking the front door.

"You went to see him didn't you?" A male voice asked. Secret flicked on the light switch and there sat none other than Icicle Jr. on the couch.

"Yes actually. Don't worry, I didn't give away anything big and I didn't tell him about you. When this is all over maybe the League can see the good you're doing. Ever since what happened at Belle Revee you've been a changed man. Something Superboy told you must have stuck onto you." Secret spoke as she removed her voice distorter.

"Yeah, it did along with some of the things I've said to him." Icicle Junior replied. He then stood and hugged Secret. Not out of love but simple affection. He had once loved her and she had once loved him but they were completely different people back then. Now they were more siblings than anything. "I'm worried Artemis." He said.

Secret removed her mask to reveal her gray, Vietnamese eyes. Her arms then went around her companion. "Me too Cameron…Me too." She said in a soft whisper in her real voice. Artemis was in fact alive. But how? Everyone had seen her body dead and buried. Batman himself had inspected her body along with several other League members. How could she be alive and dead at the same time?

* * *

**What did y'all think? A little sexiness here and some plotting there and a big reveal at the end.**

**What do you guys think about me adding Cameron into this? I thought it was a pretty good idea since in the comics she's Tigress and she's with him. So since Tigress was her former alias I figured I'd put them as previously dated so it's still somewhat canon from the comics. **

**Next chapter, I promise there will be more Robin. He is important to the plot because he obviously knows a lot more than he's leading on. More will be revealed about Artemis' 'death' but not completely. I love reading your thoughts, ideas, theories, and comments so please review. **

**In other news: I'm back in school. I'm finally a senior and I just turned 17 on September 3****rd****. **

**Anyways, I have a large schedule this year with 4 AP classes, teacher cadet, and my internship at a childcare program so please bare with me if some chapters come out later or shorter than others.**

**Also: Is it sad that my longest chapter so far included sexual content? lol**


	5. I'm not Cinderella and this is no ball

**OKAY! OMG YOUNG JUSTICE IS BACK BITCHES! ANNNNNNNDDDDDD IT'S GONE AGAIN! Just had to get that out of the way. I loved the past two new episodes and Artemis as Tigress is still badass. I also loved how Wally and Dick had that little spat at the end of Darkest, it just comes to show that Wally cares more about Artemis than anything else. Which also boosts my story more into the realistic category and not so OOC. However, I'm pissed at Cartoon Network for pulling DC Nation until January. **

**I CALL FOR WAR! WE MUST SHOW THEM THAT WE DEMAND OUR DC NATION!**

**Anyways, yeah I know this should have come sooner but I've been busy. Sooooooo sorry it took so long.**

**On with the story: Here's Chapter 5 of Judas is Dead.**

* * *

At Wayne Manor, Dick sat on his bed thinking. He was thinking about how screwed up everything had gotten. Dick had been so distracted in his thoughts he didn't notice his window was open until he felt the cool wind from the cold night. He shut the window but didn't turn. "You're getting him too involved." The boy wonder stated firmly.

He turned around to see Artemis behind him. Her eyes were the same despite the changes in her appearance, like the white hair and black lips. "You're telling me boy wonder….I saw him last night." Artemis admitted. She didn't need her mask or voice distorter. Right now it was just Artemis and Dick. Not Secret and Robin. Though, she did have them in her pocket in case something unexpected happened.

Dick's placed his thumb and pointer finger and the bridge of his nose in frustration. What was he thinking? He couldn't keep Artemis from Wally even if he tried. "Please tell me you didn't-"

"-I slept with him."

"Great." Dick replied sarcastically.

"He doesn't know it's me. Deep down he does, but he won't figure it out."

"If you tell him he'll be in even more danger. He shouldn't have been involved in the first place. This is why we created the clone, to fake your death!" Robin responded upset. There was a large moment of silence between the two. "It wasn't right what we did. We created a clone of you, and we killed it just 10 hours after we released it with its programming. We did it so Wally wouldn't get involved. You'd die and he wouldn't know any better." Robin told her.

Artemis sighed and crossed her arms as she leaned against his bedroom wall. "He was going to get involved. At least now we can monitor what he knows, lead him the wrong way if we have to. He's going to hates us after this is all over, you even more. He thinks you killed me, be glad I lessened some of that anger or he'd try to kill you. We knew this wasn't going to be easy going into it. What am I suppose to do when it's done with? When we succeed? Just pop up and say '_hey Wally I'm not really dead_'? What do we do after leaving the shadows? Wally and I won't be accepted back into the team, I doubt Roy and Jade will have anywhere to go. Now that I think about it, this plan was a failure from the start. I should just tell Wally the truth and ask for his forgiveness before spending the rest of my days in hiding since everyone thinks I'm dead." Artemis explained.

Before Artemis could move Dick held her hand. Artemis looked into his perfect blue eyes; he had always cared for her. They were like brother and sister, and always will be that way. They had grown so close. That's why Artemis could trust him with this plan, trust him to be the one to 'kill' her.

"Don't give up. This about more than just taking down the Shadows." He told her.

"I know." Artemis replied.

"He's only a baby; we can't let them corrupt him. We just need more time to get him out of their hands. In the meantime LexCorp is holding a masquerade, I'm going to be there and you better too. Something's going down, I just know it." Dick told her and handed her two invites.

Artemis looked at him confused. "Two?" She asked.

"One for Wally." Dick said smirking. Artemis smiled before putting her mask and voice distorter on.

Artemis kissed Dick's cheek. "Stay traught kid." Artemis told him, using his own little lingo.

As she was Secret once again, she opened the window and exited Wayne Manor. However, she caught a slight hint of red from the bushes. She smirked and shut the window behind her. She sent Dick a look and he nodded from behind the glass. He disappeared back into his room.

Secret jumped off the rooftop gracefully and landed on the ground on the pads of her feet without problem. She then entered into the shadows. Wally, in Apollo attire, had been planning to 'talk' to Dick but it seemed Secret was already there. Once Secret had left, Apollo was going to make his move but he suddenly felt someone behind him.

Turning around, there was Secret directly behind him. Wally jumped back, genuinely not expecting her to be there. Secret smirked and handed him one of the invites she had been given from Dick. "LexCorp, masquerade, tomorrow night. Something's going to go down; you might want to be there. And I suggest you leave. Dick went to go call Bats and tell him about something he found. You wouldn't want to be here when the Batman gets back." Secret told him.

Wally didn't know how to respond. So he just took the invite. Secret then leaned her lips close to his. Wally shut his eyes, expecting a kiss from her.

"See you there handsome." She told him teasingly before pulling away just as Wally tried to lean in towards her lips. Wally fell over and opened his eyes. Secret was gone with no trace. He hated how she did that. Disappearing without a trace. She was too much like Robin, the little troll.

The next night was the LexCorp masquerade. Anyone who was anyone was there. Even Bruce Wayne and his young ward Dick Grayson had graced LexCorp with their arrival. Already inside was Artemis, her dyed white hair laid in beautiful curls, her white mask was the same as her Secret mask (but only a few would know that), and her lips were black as usual. However, the rest of her attire was different. She had a beautiful emerald necklace around her neck with a silver chain and emerald drop earrings that matched the necklace. She wore a long silvery dress that just kissed the ground with an emerald colored belt around her waist, and silver stilettos. She looked stunning.

"Well don't you look stunning." A familiar voice said behind her.

Artemis smiled to see Dick behind her, in tux and mask. "Dick Grayson." He introduced himself as if they were perfect strangers.

"Alice Liddell." Artemis introduced herself, using her fake alias. Dick smirked. Alice Liddell was the name of the girl who the author based the Alice in Wonderland stories off of. Artemis held her hand out to him which Dick took respectfully and kissed it.

Instead of taking back her hand, she let it linger in Dick's grasp. He motioned out to the dance floor where many rich couples danced to the classical music playing at the event. "May I-"

"May I have this dance, my lady?" A voice cut the billionaire's ward off. Artemis turned to see Wally standing behind her. She looked at Dick who gave her a nod as he released her hand with a small bow.

"Another time then." Dick told her before disappearing into the crowd of the wealthy attendees.

Wally still stood there before Artemis. She had to admit, he cleaned up nice in a tux. She had never seen him dressed up before. There was never an occasion when she needed too. His mask was just plain black but she could see his piercing green eyes through the holes. He held out his hand to her expectantly. Artemis smiled at him lightly before laying her hand gently upon his.

Taking her hand in his grasp, Wally led Artemis to the dance floor. He placed his free hand on her waist and she placed her free hand on his shoulder. He tried to look into her eyes but, of course, they were blocked by her mask. Artemis knew she had to be careful. She wasn't wearing her voice distorter on right now. If she talked too much Wally could identify her voice.

Suddenly, said redhead pulled her close. His lips moved to her ear.

"I hate playing these games Alice. If Artemis really didn't want me involved then why are you involving me? This has more to do with Paula's death, more to do with bringing down the shadows. There's something else, isn't there?" Wally spoke in a whisper.

Artemis pulled her head away and looked into his eyes. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Wa-" She began to say when an explosion went off.

Patrons of the masquerade began scattering as screams and wails of panic ensued. There, coming out from a cloud of chilly smoke, was Icicle Junior. Artemis was actually in shock. Dick must have set this up. And true to her thoughts, in the panic of the crowd, Dick pulled her into the throng of people. "Take the distraction. Cameron's buying you time to get to Luthor's office. Lex knows the whereabouts of _him_." Dick explained.

Nodding quickly, Artemis made herself scarce and fleed with the other guests. Though, once passing a doorway, she quickly leaned against the wall and scanned her surroundings. She then made her way to Lex Luthor's office.

Back in the main ballroom Wally began moving into action. He slammed Icicle Junior against a wall, using his super speed. "Why are you here Junior? The Shadows couldn't have authorized this." Wally said upset. Wally knew Luthor's connections within the Shadows and the Light. Besides, if this was going to go down, Wally would have heard about it. What was to gain here? Why have Icicle Junior attack a masquerade?

"I would tell you but…Oh wait, no, I wouldn't." Icicle Junior replied and sent an ice blast at the speedster to get him off him.

Before either of them could get another word in Robin and Batman were there.

_Damn, should have seen this coming. _Wally thought to himself. His eyes then targeted Robin.

Wally moved at super speed and got a punch in at the sidekick. Just because Robin and Secret were working together, doesn't mean Wally still forgave him for killing Artemis. There could have been another way. Robin and Apollo began fighting as Icicle Junior foolishly took on Batman.

"And here's where I make my exit." Icicle Junior announced as Secret arrived back into the scene. Robin looked at her and they briefly locked eyes. Secret gave him a quick glance of flashdrive in her hand before she placed it between her breasts. It was a small signal to assure him she had gotten what she sought out for. Icicle Junior created a wall of ice to separate himself from Batman briefly.

Batman tossed an explosive batarang at the ice. Secret quickly grabbed Icicle Juniors hand as she flashed a smirk at Apollo. By the time the batarang exploded the pair was nowhere to be seen as the smoke thinned out. They had gotten away with whatever was on that flashdrive.

Batman looked towards Robin but Apollo was gone too. Robin gave Batman a shrug and a look that said '_we'll get them next time_'. Ex-best friend or not, Batman had taught Robin well enough not to just let a bad guy escape so easily. Bruce didn't know what it was, but something was going on with his son lately. He had noticed a change in Dick and he knew his adoptive son was hiding something from him. This all started out with the death of Artemis, so Bruce was going to start there. He will get to the bottom of this.

* * *

**So? How was it? Sorry it wasn't that long of a fight but it was one of those quick get-in-get-out type things. I didn't want to drag out the fight. Besides, do you honestly expect a long fight between THE Batman and Icicle Junior? I thought not. I promised more Robin in this chapter though and I delivered.**

**Anyways, that was a bit of a plot twist with Artemis' death. No? Bet none of you guessed it!**

**Now who's this baby that's been introduced? Any guesses?**

**Your comments and reviews are always appreciated. It helps me write faster when I know I have people who actually want to read my stuff. :D**

**And I promise it won't take this long for my next chapter, pinky swear. **


	6. Secret Revealed

**Okay, sorry for the late update. I've been writing a new story alongside this. If any of you are Longshot fans look up my story To Fall to Sin, it also does contain some spitfire so I'm sure you will all like it too.**

**Anyways, once this and the other story are done I'm going to start a story of Wally as the Flash and Artemis as Tigress, enemies when the masks are on but they fall in love with each other's secret identities. I've already mapped out the plot and even got a cover for it, I just need to write it.**

**I've kept you from this chapter long enough so here you go:**

* * *

Robin knew he was being watched more closely by Batman. Even as Dick and Bruce, he knew that his parental figure was trying to put the pieces together. Robin wouldn't let him, he couldn't. This was something that started with him and Artemis, Icicle Jr. was a later addition and ally but they didn't fill him into everything. Icicle Jr. was only in because he had tried to attack Robin on patrol for killing Artemis, his ex-girlfriend and the girl he looked to as a sister.

If Artemis hadn't shown up and calmed him down, Robin would've been frozen dead before even Apollo could get his revenge on him. So Cameron was only half-in on everything, he had also provided a place for Artemis to stay.

The arrangement between the three was perfect. However, when Wally began looking Robin knew he'd catch on eventually. In hindsight he was thankful Artemis had brought him into the loop somewhat. At least then they could spoon-feed Wally clues and leads that lead nowhere. They could lead him in wrong directions so he'd never know what was truly going on.

Robin was on patrol of the city, he and Batman had split up or so Batman would've liked him to think. Robin knew Batman was silently following him, to see what he was doing. Well, too bad for him. Robin had nothing planned tonight.

Or at least that's what he thought until Secret jumped down. She kicked Robin square in the jaw which sent Robin to the ground easily. Secret then straddled his body as she pinned his hands with hers.

"What are you doing?" Robin said through grit teeth, knowing full well that Batman was watching and listening.

Secret knew the Batman was watching as well so she had to be careful. "Aww, not happy to see me? I'll have you know I didn't rob any banks or kill anyone tonight…yet." Secret said with a pout. Robin didn't reply as he just glared at her. "No response? That's too bad bird boy because I'm happy to see you." Secret told him. Before Robin knew what she was doing, she leaned down and kissed him.

Robin's eyes went wide. Why was she kissing him?!

Then he felt it, she parted her lips slightly and he could feel something other than her tongue against his lips. She was trying to secret pass on a flash-drive. She could have done it some other way but he guessed he had to make do with what he had. So Robin reluctantly parted his lips, giving her access to his mouth.

Artemis used her tongue to push the flash-drive from her mouth to his, making it look like he was kissing her back. They kept up the play for a little bit until-

The Dark Knight himself jumped down onto the rooftop.

_So this is what Robin was hiding? He's with some kind of affair with this villainess?_

Artemis removed her lips of Robin's as Robin looked over to his mentor. Batman was drawing all the wrong conclusions from the scene and that's when Robin understood when Artemis chose this method of passing the drive. _Well played Artemis, steering him off course._

"Get off him." Batman told her. Secret got off Robin as she stood up. Robin wiped his mouth with his gloved hand, secretly spitting the flash-drive into his hand to which his then placed in his belt when he stood up himself. The transaction completely unnoticed by batman who kept his gaze on Secret.

"Who are you?" He questioned, eyes narrowed.

"I'm the one taking the innocence from your little bird boy." Secret said smirking, playing it up for the big bad Bat. Artemis was keeping all ties severed, she was gonna make sure this was what Batman really thought was going on. Robin blushed at Secret's statement; this was just awkward for him right now. Oh he was so dead when they got back got the manor. This was going to be one of those win/lose situations.

Batman didn't find her statement amusing at all as he gave her a bat-glare that could kill. However, Secret stood her ground without so much as a flinch. The stare down continued. Batman couldn't act against her. She had done nothing illegal yet that he noticed nor did he even know her name. The thought made Artemis' lips twitch in a smirk.

"I'd love to continue this little staring contest but I've got a baby back home to attend to." Secret said.

Robin inwardly smiled, so she had already gotten the baby out of their hands. That was good. But then Batman looked over to Robin accusingly. Robin quickly shook his head as he held his hands out. Did Batman really thing Robin could've been a father without his knowing? Batman wasn't that oblivious.

Batman then looked back to the sixteen year old mystery girl. She seemed oddly similar. "Aren't you a little young to be a mother?" He questioned.

"Never said the kid was mine." Secret said. She then jumped off the roof before Batman could say anything else. He looked over the edge quickly to find no trace of her. Batman then turned to Robin. "Cave. _Now._" His voice firm and demanding.

Robin sighed but nodded as he followed his mentor back to the Batcave. This was not a conversation he was looking forward to.

From a few rooftops over a figure watched the two leave. Rage building inside the figure as he moved his goggles back to the top of his head.

"Enjoy the show?"

Apollo jumped at the sound of the voice behind him. He turned to see Secret on the roof with him.

"Would you quit doing that?! And what was that with Robin?! Are you two together?!" Wally began yelling and secret just smirked.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous Apollo." She said mockingly. Wally snorted as he rolled his eyes.

"As if, in case you forgot my heart belongs to someone else. I just didn't know you were such a slut. You screwing Icicle Junior too?" Wally retorted as a comeback.

Those words sort of stung her but she didn't let him catch on. She just faced him directly, staring his down from behind her mask. "For your information: I'm not screwing anyone, anyone except for you that is in case you forgot. I was giving Batman a distraction, he was catching on to Robin's odd behavior and he was looking into everything. I cooked this up to through him off our tail." Secret spat at him, leaving out the part of the flash-drive. Wally didn't need to know what was on it.

"And what's this about a baby?" The former Kid Flash questioned.

"Don't worry about it. He's none of your concern." Secret told him. She started walking off when Wally grabbed her arm roughly to turn her around. Before Artemis could speak Wally kissed her, shoving his tongue into her mouth.

He felt guilty that he was moving on from Artemis but at the same time he couldn't ignore the attraction towards Secret. She reminded him so much of his spitfire, Secret was a spitfire in her own. She was taking none of his crap. And her kisses were so much alike. Wait…maybe…

Wally had to know.

When they pulled away from the kiss, before Secret could react, he ripped the mask off her face.

Both teenagers gasped. Secret from the surprise of her mask being taken off and Apollo from the surprise of who was really behind the mask.

"Artemis?!" Wally said, mouth agape as he took a step back. It was like seeing a ghost right before his eyes.

The now revealed Artemis looked at him nervously. "Hey Wally." She said weakly as Wally gazed upon her.

* * *

**I know it's kinda short but it's got a lot packed into it. So now that Wally knows Secret is really Artemis, how do you think he'll react? And can anyone guess who this baby still is? I'm sure most of you can figure that one out though, it's not that hard if you know your comics characters.**

**Review/Follow/Favorite as always. Again I encourage you look at my other story To Fall to Sin, it's really good and it's rated M as well so keep that in mind. Main pairing is Longshot but it does involve Spitfire among other ships (p.s. yaoi fans will like some parts of it too). Anyways, until next time, stay asterous.**


	7. Damian Who?

"_Artemis?!" Wally said, mouth agape as he took a step back. It was like seeing a ghost right before his eyes._

_The now revealed Artemis looked at him nervously. "Hey Wally." She said weakly as Wally gazed upon her._

Artemis looked away guilty, there was no hiding behind a mask now. She was preparing herself for Wally's rage at everything. She wouldn't cry though, no matter what. Crocks don't cry.

However, he did what she didn't expect. He grabbed her head, dropping her mask to the ground of the roof, and forced his lips onto her. The kiss deepened quickly. Every emotion that Wally had was put into that kiss. His passion, rage, shock, relief, anger, joy, love, and everything else swirled in. Artemis melted into the kiss, placing her arms around Wally's neck. One of Wally's hands stayed on her face but the other went around her waist, pulling her body close to his.

When they pulled away for the need of air Wally forced Artemis to look him in the eyes.

"Please tell me this is real." Wally said hopefully.

Artemis placed her right hand on Wally's cheek, nothing needed to be said. Just that look in her eyes was all he needed. He kissed her again, just as passionately and emotion driven as the last one.

"How?" He asked when he finally removed his mouth from hers. "I saw you die."

"You saw a preprogrammed clone of me die." Artemis said. Wally looked at her shocked before thinking about it. He then thought of her words back at Artemis' grave.

"_I just came to say goodbye to someone very close to me. Someone who never had a life of her own. A life in which she never got to live and was destined to die from the moment was she was brought into this world. Her purpose now complete for an even bigger purpose."_

"You tried to warn me from the start and at the grave…all the hints now make sense." Wally said piecing it together. He then looked her in the eyes once more. "So what now? And what's this about a kid?" Wally asked serious.

"The kid. He's the downfall of the League of Shadows and possibly the Light. Come on, I'll introduce you." Artemis said as she picked her mask back up and placed it back on her face.

"So why _Secret_? Why not your old alias _Tigress_?" Wally asked.

"For the reason you just stated. Tigress was my old alias. It'd be too obvious, even if I tried to make it look like I was some kind of copy-cat Tigress…Secret was a name I picked up with a little girl who died too." Artemis said and that was all the explanation needed or given. Wally nodded and then followed Artemis as she jumped from building to building. He had so many more questions but he had to take baby steps.

**JudasisDeadJudasisDeadJudasi sDead**

Once arriving at the apartment Icicle Junior stood from the couch in the living room. "Figures." Wally muttered when he saw the frostbite himself.

"What are you doing? Bringing _him_ here?!" Icicle Junior yelled. Artemis gave him a look. She removed her mask and voice distorter.

"Cool it Cameron, he knows. And shut it before you wake the baby." Artemis told him. Icicle looked like he was about to argue but shut his mouth.

"Robin's gonna kill you for real when he finds out." He stated before going to his room for the night.

Wally wanted to smash Junior's head for even joking about something like that but Artemis placed her hand on his shoulder. "He's always like that. Don't let him rile you up." Artemis told him. She then walked over to a room with a crib in it beside a bed that Wally assumed was hers.

He looked into the crib to see an adorable black-haired baby boy. "Who is he?" Wally asked as to not wake the sleeping infant.

"Damian . . . Wayne." Artemis answered.

Wally's eyes grew wide and his mouth gaped open. "W-Wayne?" He chocked out shocked.

"Yeah, he's the son of Bruce Wayne and Talia al Ghul- the daughter of Ra's al Ghul. Bruce doesn't even know Damian exists. Ra's was planning on training the boy…he was going to follow down the safe path as me and I just couldn't let that happen. Even if he had made it out and wanted to change like me, he'd be violent and cold to the world around him." Artemis explained.

"So how's he going to bring the downfall of the League of Shadows and possibly of the Light like you claimed?" Wally questioned.

"Now that really isn't something I can't tell you." Artemis said and Wally frowned. She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I know there have already been too many secrets between us but this is something that I _can't_ tell you. It won't happen soon, it'll take many years when the boy's older…but he will cause the end of all this. However, I guess the peace will only be temporary. When one power is defeated another will take its place." Artemis told him.

Wally pulled her close. "And more heroes will come to stop it. Good always wins over evil." Wally told her and kissed her fully on the lips. Sure he was still mad about everything, but they could argue later. Now was the time for a reunion. However, Artemis broke away from the kiss.

"Not in front of the baby." Artemis told him with a smile.

"He's sleeping. Besides, not like he'll remember." Wally said and pulled her into another kiss. Artemis pulled back after a moment and gave him a firm look. "Such a spitfire." He muttered to himself, shaking his head.

The more he looked at her the more he missed the blonde locks that could only be identified as Artemis. He noticed dark circles underneath her eyes, like she hadn't been getting that much sleep. He placed his hand on her cheek and traced her black lips with his thumb. Artemis opened her mouth to lick the thumb and lay a gentle nip at it. She then gave him a sly look.

"Come on, I'll ask Cameron if we can borrow his room tonight while he watched Damian." Artemis said enticingly. How could Wally say no to that? So Artemis and Icicle Junior switched rooms for the night, much to Cameron's annoyance since he knew what the couple would be doing. He just told them to 'not be too loud' before shutting the door behind him so he could go to sleep on the bed beside young Damian.

Artemis then dragged Wally to Cameron's room, pushing him to the bed and getting on top of him.

"Now where were we?" She asked before Wally pulled her down for a heated kiss. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Sorry this is shorter than my usual chapters. Writer's block :(**

**However, I didn't want to keep you all waiting so I quickly typed this. There will probably be a lot of mistakes spelling and grammar wise, just saying. I'm in the middle of exams so my brain's mush right now and overly stressed.**

**Also, anyone else saddened by the lack of Artemis and Wally in the latest episodes. Yeah we've had 'Tigress' but not really 'Artemis' if you get what I'm trying to say. Anyways, hopefully there will be more of them in future episodes. **

**Anyways, don't forget to Review/Follow/Favorite. Until next time, stay asterous my lovely readers.**


	8. Please Read

Hello everyone, I'm posting this message on all my incomplete stories.

Just letting you know I have not forgotten nor am I abandoning my stories.

I've been sick for the past few months with mono so I haven't been feeling well enough to write.

However, I am much better now and I'm just doing makeup work which I'm struggling in since I've been gone for so long and I'm considered a special education student because I have a hearing impairment (I'm not fully deaf but I do have to wear hearing aids and I don't need an interrupter for school – I do go to public normal school) and I'm in a lot of AP classes. So just bare with me for a while.

I have spring break coming up in two weeks so I will try to post something up since I have no plans other than a Comic Convention but that's only for the first three days.

**Now everything below here will be different to each story as it deals with reviews and my rantings:**

Okay, so Wally died. I'm so upset. He and Artemis only had like less than a day together before the world started going to shit. In the comics it's Barry who dies and becomes part of the Speed-Force but later comes back. That's my theory on what happened to Wally because in the episode he told himself to keep going 'faster' and so maybe he went to fast pass his limit and with the backlash he didn't disappear but went into the Speed Force. I'm sticking with my theory and it seems a lot of people have the same theory by all the FanFics I've been readings lately. So no, I'm not gonna make a FanFic on that because everyone's doing it right now. Plus I have other story ideas lined up.

Also, another reason I believe Wally's in the Speed Force is because in the comics Wally is actually the fastest of all the Flashes not the slowest like they point out in the show. So my theory is that if there had been a season 3 that Wally would have come back and become like super fast and the greatest of all the speedsters like he should have been. If no season 3 I say we petition to get a movie or something. The show ended on such a cliffhanger.

Anyone else wonder where Jade was when all this crap went down in the end? If you look closely you can see Red Arrow, Blue Devil, Plastic Man, and various other characters but you don't see her. I would have thought she'd be there even though she's not 'good'. Oh well, I guess someone had to watch Lian and somehow I don't see Roy being a responsible dad while Jade is out saving the day.

And I know this was episodes ago but does anyone else like the idea of SeaArrow. I kinda see it but that's a different rant entirely. And I love the whole thing with Cheshire and Sportsmaster going to 'avenge' her death. I still believe Sportsmaster secretly cares for his daughter but is too thick-headed to admit it.

Anyways, anyone else marking the days on their calendar until the video game comes out? I'm just dying to play it now!

Rant over, time for my responses to your lovely reviews.

**andrea-ninja girl**: Thank you, I do love my short and sweet chapters.

**D.E.J: **I try my best with my details. I try to let my story take on its only life and put myself in the character's shoes...or masks. Lol

**Guest **(And I love you random citizen, XD)**: **Yeah, exams were stressful and thanks for the support. I've already started the story. The prologue and story layout are done but I won't post anything until this story is done. I don't want to be working on too much at once.

**geekdad: **Thank you for your review, I'm a big fan of yours as well. I even have you under my favorite authors. And here's some promotion from one author to another. **(To anyone still reading this stuff please check out this person's stuff. Really great Spitfire stories!) **

**So that's it for now. Stay asterous guys and be on the lookout in a few weeks for my next chapter.**

***Spoiler**Spoiler* I'm bringing back Sportsmaster, Cheshire, and Red Arrow since this story has a serious lack of them compared to the first one.**


End file.
